thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor Adventures: Season 4
The fourth season of Sodor Adventures aired with Thomas and Algy on January 15th, 2014 to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the series. Episodes #Thomas and Algy - Thomas has more difficult times with Bertie, and decides to race a new bus named Algy. #Banker Banter - Gordon tries to prove he doesn't need a banker to get over his hill, and succeeds once, but the second time he ends up getting stuck. #Triple Trouble - Bill, Ben and Charlie form a trio of pranksters. #Duncan and Victor - When Duncan accidentally pushes Victor into a turntable well, he has to be repaired in his own Steamworks. #The Odd One Out - Timothy starts getting ridiculed by Dennis for being the only oil-burning standard gauge engine. #The Missing Tool - A groundskeeper at Ulfstead Castle loses one of his clippers and Millie has to find it. #Flora and the Troublesome Coach - Flora has to deal with a very troublesome coach named Koby. #The Runaway Koby - Koby runs away from James' passenger train and crashes at Wellsworth. #Too Much of a Good Thing - Marion's love of digging gets her in trouble. #It's Not Easy Being Green - Gator has to take a goods train for Duck but ends up smashing into Percy, causing a mess. #Planes and Helicopters - Harold and Jeremy compete to see which mode of air transport is better. #Duke's New Grace - Luke takes Duke to Ulfstead Castle, where he learns of his new grace, Sir Robert Norramby. #Famous Engines - Diesel gets fed up with Stephen's popularity. #Scrap Sculpting - Neville isn't impressed with Reg's "scrap sculptures", and starts to distrust Reg. #Rosie and Daisy - Daisy makes fun of Rosie for being a tomboy. #Duck and the Coaches - Alice and Mirabel feel threatened by the new Slip Coaches when Duck starts using them more. #Cows and Whistles - Caitlin tries to prove she can shoo away cows to Gordon and Henry. #Jason's Lost Friend - Jason grieves over his best friend. #The Wrong Sort of Coal - Billy gets in trouble with Thomas when American coal causes an outbreak of sickness on Sodor. #Broken Down Crane - After lifting Murdoch, Rocky wears down and has to get an overhaul. #Harold and the Climbers - Harold has to save a couple of climbers before they fall off a cliff near the Skarloey Railway. #Saved by the Belle - A fire rages near Wellsworth, causing Edward and BoCo to be trapped, and it’s up to Belle to save them. #James and Flynn - James thinks Flynn's job is easy, but is proven wrong when a fire rages at Ulfstead Castle. #Sea Rescue - Captain has to save a baby whale from being hunted. #Trevor's Flat Tyre - When Trevor goes on an errand for the Vicar, he gets a flat tyre. Butch has to come and help. # TBA - George starts causing more trouble for the engines. Characters * Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy * Toby * Emily *Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver *Bill and Ben *Arthur * Spencer *Murdoch * Molly *Neville * Rosie *Billy *Stanley *Flora *Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Flynn * Winston *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin * Porter *Gator *Timothy *Marion *Samson *Jason *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis * Salty * Dennis * Dave *Reg *Victor *Skarloey *Rheneas * Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke * Luke *Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad *Alice and Mirabel * Old Slow Coach *Rocky *The Slip Coaches *Jerome and Judy *Bertie *Terence *Harold * Trevor * George * Algy *Butch * Cranky * Nelson * Oliver (excavator) *Jeremy *Kevin *Captain *The Fat Controller * The Vicar of Wellsworth *Sir Robert Norramby *Harvey (does not speak) *Victoria (does not speak) *Stafford (cameo) *Diesel 10 (mentioned) The rest of the Skarloey Railway engines and the rest of the Pack will most likely appear. Characters Introduced *Koby Category:Sodor Adventures